bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie Hopkins
Katie Hopkins is a housemate from Celebrity Big Brother 15. Profile You've been branded 'the most hated woman in Britain'. Are you hoping to show people another side? No! I haven't got a thing to prove. I'm not trying to show people that I'm nice. I'm just going in to do 'Katie'. People might think that actually Katie isn't a bitch 100 per cent of the time. I think there is a funnier side to me, but equally I may come out as the biggest bitch in Britain again and that is also totally acceptable. Is there a difference between the Katie who voices the controversial opinions and then the normal one at home? I think they're pretty much the same actually. Clearly, if you distill that person into a tweet or you distill that person into a radio segment, you're going to get it a little more in your face. I think it's the same person, I just think I have really strong views on most things. It really annoys me that so many people don't have more views on stuff! Have a view at least. I know that's not for everybody because you then have to be accepting of the flak. Do you really believe all of the things that you say? That's an easy way to dismiss someone. I completely understand why it would be comfortable to dismiss someone who is disagreeing with something you're saying as 'just doing it for effect'. But I think that's simplistic, because you would have to question why some gobby blonde bird from the south west of England says something that gets 17 million people viewing it. You have to be savvier than it just being controversial. It has to connect with something that a lot of people think or definitely don't think. So something like me saying, "I would never call my child Tyler because that's a ridiculous name", we know that a lot of us think that when we call our child Hector or Sebastian; we have an idea of where that name will take us in life. Is there anyone you'd hate to be in the House with? Any fat person. That is quite a broad spectrum. I have no empathy for a fat person. I really hope there might just be one person in there who is funny, clever, witty, well-read or who has spent a lifetime performing on the stage. Something like that would be amazing. People may try to draw you into arguments... There will be people trying to get their moment of telly by annoying me, so I will swat them away. But then if you get some people who actually think what they're saying and believe it then sure, I'll probably go for that. People will get pretty much what they have seen before from me, which is straight-talking Katie. You said the show was too raunchy for you last year? It was! There will be no lust in the House while I am there. They know the cameras are there and if that is the best you've got to keep yourself on a TV programme then your armoury is pretty lacking. Will you be bothered if there is a bad reaction when you leave? No. Silence would be worse! You'd probably run back inside the House. That would freak you out! You've famously fallen out with lots of celebrities. Will any of them worry about what you might say about them in there? Probably, yes. There are things in the news agenda now that I would like to get off my chest. That is one of the joys of this, CBB has the potential of being one of the last vestiges of being able to say what you think. Have you ever considered toning it down a bit? No. I think what people might say is, 'hold on, she's not a complete cow' and they may think that is a different Katie we're seeing, but what they'll be seeing is Katie 24/7. Celebrity Big Brother 15 Katie H was the first housemate to enter the House on Day 1. After entering the House, she was set a secret mission, which meant that she would remain in a secret room watching all her fellow housemates enter. Once the other thirteen housemates had entered, she was asked to choose whom she thought were the two least entertaining housemates; she chose Chloe and Alexander, which resulted in them both facing the first public vote. Katie H was then set a secret mission which required her to be "kind" to all her fellow housemates until further notice; she passed the task. On Day 11, Katie H received three nominations from her fellow housemates, which meant that she was nominated for eviction. However, on Day 14, on a surprise twist, new housemate Katie P was asked to save one of the nominees and replace them with housemate of her choice; she chose to save Katie H and replace her with Calum. The following week, Katie H found herself nominated again after having received two nominations from her fellow housemates. She survived the eviction on Day 21 and Patsy was evicted. On Day 22, Katie H received four nominations from her fellow housemates, meaning she would face the public vote once again. She survived the eviction on Day 24. Katie H was announced as the runner-up of her series on Day 31, placing just behind Katie P. Nominations History Post-Big Brother On 9th February 2015, three days after Celebrity Big Brother 15 concluded, Katie H made an appearance on the daytime talk-show Loose Women. During the show, Katie H joined the panel to discuss her time in the House and some of the recent controversial statements she had made. Gallery Katie H1.jpg|Katie H's alternate Celebrity Big Brother 15 publicity photo Katie H3.jpg|Katie H entering the Celebrity Big Brother 15 House Katie H6.jpg|Katie H watching her fellow Celebrity Big Brother 15 housemates from a secret room Katie H5.jpg|Katie H talking to Perez on Launch Night Katie H4.jpg|Katie H arguing with Perez in the Celebrity Big Brother 15 living area Katie H8.jpg|Katie H after having fake tan applied to her face in the Celebrity Big Brother 15 bedroom Katie H7.jpg|Katie H arguing in the Celebrity Big Brother 15 bedroom Katie H9.jpg|Katie H as "Red Pigeon" in a Celebrity Big Brother 15 task Katie H2.jpg|Katie H is the runner-up of Celebrity Big Brother 15 Trivia *Katie H was the first housemate to enter the Celebrity Big Brother 15 House. *Katie H, along with Katie Price, was a part of the first ever Celebrity Big Brother final two that consisted of two female housemates. *Katie H, also along with Katie P, was a part of the first ever Celebrity Big Brother final two that consisted of two housemates who shared the same first name. *Katie H allegedly received a fee of £400,000 for entering the Celebrity Big Brother 15 House. *Katie H nominated Katie P at every single possible opportunity throughout Celebrity Big Brother 15. **Ironically, they both made it to the final two of the series together. *Katie H lasted longer than any other Celebrity Big Brother 15 housemate who entered the House on Launch Night. *After having received twelve nominations from her fellow housemates, Katie H is tied with Nadia Sawalha for having received more nominations than any other Celebrity Big Brother 15 housemate. *Despite a fundamental of Big Brother being that housemates are prohibited from having any contact with the outside world, Katie H was still permitted to write her weekly column for The Sun newspaper while she was in the House. Category:Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother Housemate Category:Female Housemate Category:Celebrity Big Brother 15 Housemate Category:Finalist Category:Runner-up